Mary Poppins: Time Lord
by kselz
Summary: A cross over using the universe of Dr Who to tell the story of the novel Mary Poppins. It is written in the style of Pride and Prejudice and Zombies chapter by chapter while I read through Mary Poppins. New Chapters up once a week.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a very special nanny with a very special bag. This bag, from the outside, seemed to be a very common carpenter bag with a tweed design, leather handles and detailing and bronze fixtures. Sensible but not showy. Big but not overly so. The type of bag you would carry if you were a traveling salesman or on a long weekend. Practical, durable and always sensible. But this was no common bag!

The inside of this back was quite a bit bigger. Along with carrying all the normal supplies a nanny would need, it also was her main source of transportation. As you would expect from something bigger on the inside it had the special ability to travel through time. Which is where the story starts.

Today was like any other day. The Nanny got up in the morning, ate breakfast and decided where and when to go for the the day. Hopping into her traveling bag she went to her clothing rooms and looked through the different planet and different time period clothing she had to choose from. It was important to fit in and go as unnoticed as possible which is easier done for men then it is for a women. Men can wear one suit in several different time periods and still be seen as appropriate, if not a bit odd. Women had to be more careful. Luckily for the Nanny she had collected a vast collection of outfits and had a comprehensive knowledge of fashion throughout all of time and space. Also she had some technological help since all her clothing where masked to fit in. Most of her kind relied upon that to get by but the Nanny preferred to get a little more authentic. Watching people live may be interesting but by putting on their clothes, in some little way, you get to understand what it was like to be part of their society. The trick was not participating.

This was a holiday that had been planned out for weeks. She was going to go to her favorite island on her favorite planet to have some fun. She plotted her corse. Adjusted the controls for autopilot and sat back and began reading. Then the beeping started.

"Oh we're already there, boy?" Said the Nanny looking at her instruments. Not exactly. Something was off.

Suddenly what had been a smooth ride became bumpy. Putting her book down in her chair Mary went to the control panel, turned off the autopilot and began a force landing. The lights dimmed and the warm red glow of the warning lights lit the room. The winds roared around the room as it shook.

"That's a strong eastern wind." Said the Nanny.

The Room shook, the book on the chair flying across the room.

"I guess I can take a pit stop." Said the Nanny. "Lets see. When are we?"

In bright red letter the control board read:

17 Cherry Tree Lane, London

1934

"Better change my clothes."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cherry Lane

Cherry Lane is a quaint street with seventeen houses on one side and a park on the other. In the middle, right in-front of each of the houses, stands a cherry tree. Seventeen Cherry Tree Lane was the smallest and last house on the lane. Inside lived Mr and Mrs. Banks. Mr. Bank works at the Bank and leaves early in the morning and comes home later and later each night. They have four kids Jane, Michael and the twins - Barbara and John. Normally they have a nanny but today they did not.

The kids were bored. Their mother was busy down stairs writing her advertisement for a new Nanny. Since father was due to come home soon the kids sat in the nursery looking out the window. Waiting. Then the wind started. A strong eastern wind rustled the leaves of the cherry trees. As the wind picked up the trees began to sway and in the distance, if you where looking, a traveling bag appeared in the sky carrying this wind.

"Look! The trees are dancing!" cried Jane.

From the tree, in the distance, emerged a lady. She stepped out of her bag making sure not to fall, took out her umbrella (the a parrot handle) and picked up the bag she just walked out of. Carefully she opened her umbrella and took flight and landed in front of the gate of Seventeen Cherry Lane.

"That's Daddy over there!" said Michael.

"That's not Daddy," she said "It's somebody else."

Opening the gate the wind lifted her up and transported her to the front door.

"Wrong time, wrong place. Better be important." Said the Nanny.

"Let's go and see who it is!" said Jane.

The children scurried downstairs as fast as they could. On the other side of the door was a slightly particular woman. She was thin with black hair and blue eyes. She wore a red scarf with two yellow stripes, a primly ironed white shirt, a bright red bow-tie, a pair of white gloves, a top hat with flowers, a long riding coat in black, a A-line skirt in black that goes to her ankles and lace up granny boots. She took a deep breath, adjusted her bow-tie and straightened her shirt. Instead of knocking she undid her umbrella and started using it to examine the door. Before she could their mother, Mrs. Banks, opened the door.

"Oh are you the new nurse?" said Mrs. Banks. "Come on in."

Mrs. Banks ushered in the prospective nurse as the children lined up next to the stairwell.

"They are very nice and very quiet children' said Mrs. Banks. "Come see the Nursery upstairs."

Leading Mrs. Banks lead the new nurse upstairs and the children watched. Instead of following this Nanny waited a moment and then proceeded to slid up the banister. The children watched in amazement though Mrs. Banks didn't even seem to notice. Micheal could have sworn he even caught a wink and a slight for a split second come from Nanny.

"And what's your name?" Asked Mrs. Banks as she showed the Nanny the nursery.

"Mary" She replied.

"Mary who?"

"Just call me the Nanny."

"Well, children," said Mrs. Banks. "This is your new Nanny. Call her Nanny!"

The Nanny looked at them carefully. At last the woman gave a long loud sniff and said "All right. I'll stay."

With that Mrs. Banks took her leave. Everyone watched until she was clear and then the children turned their eyes to their new Nanny.

"How did you come?" Jane asked. "Did the wind blow you here?"

"That's one was of seeing it. It's really more complicated. Timey wimey stuff comes to play but trust me it's all very boring indeed. Let's see... I'm you're Nanny right? I guess that means I need to unpack."

At that the Nanny began to go through her things looking for something. She took out a white apron, a large cake of soap, a tooth-brush, a packet of hairpins, a bottle of perfume and a small armchair. Jane and Michael stood there shocked.

"That's better," said the Nanny as she redecorated the room to be a bit more like home. "I'm still missing something."

Leaning over and putting her upper torso into the bag Poppins looked for awhile and pulled out a small flask.

"Is that your medicine?" asked Michael.

"No, it's yours," said the Nanny.

"I don't want it! I won't!"

She took out her spoon and poured the medicine in handing it to Micheal. With a stare Micheal looked at the medicine and decided to take it.

"Strawberry ice," he said. "More, more, more!"

Instead she poured more and handed it to Jane.

"Sweet lemon-juice. I love it," Jane said. The the nanny walked over to the twins who where still infants.

"They're too young for medicine" Said Jane but the Nanny didn't look at her. She brought the spoon to John's mouth. He drank it and Jane saw there was milk in the spoon!

"How did you do that?" Said Jane

"Special formula. Comes in handy specially with children. Well it's time for bed children," Said the Nanny as she reached around her bag and brought out her own bed, pajamas, a set of dominoes and a book.

Jane and Michael were very surprised but they where getting used to it. You do with this Nanny. Michael and Jane turned to go get ready for bed but before they left Micheal ran over to the Nannytugging on her skirt.

"Nanny," said Michael, "will you never leave us? Not like our last Nanny."

At this she took out her umbrella which let out a soft humming noise. After listening too it closely she said "What happened to your last Nanny?"

"We don't know," said Jane.

"Interesting. I'll be here for you children until the wind changes." Said the Nanny and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Day Out

Every third Thursday of the month Mrs. Banks gave her Nanny a day out. Our Nanny preferred every second Thursday so Mrs. Banks made an exception. So on the second Thursday she went out wearing her white day dress and coat. As she left Seventeen Cherry Lane she put on her hat with a big bow and her umbrella with a parrot's head. Then she went back up stairs and got her traveling bag. No one would ever say that this Nanny didn't have a sense of style.

On this day she went to meet with a special friend of hers, some would say a companion. His name was Bert. They had known each other for a long time from many adventures. Bert was smart and loyal but he wasn't rich.

"Ma'am" said Bert as he looked up from his chalk drawing from the pavement. "Long time no see."

"It's my day out" she said.

Bert was a tall lanky man. His face was dirt besmirched and he clothes worn. On the floor was a beautiful chalk drawing of a twirling space with a bag in the center. Bert looked down at his cap he put down next to his drawings. It was empty.

"Business is bad today. I'm sorry, I can't take you to tea."

With that the Nanny took out her traveling bag from behind her back.

"Why don't I take you?" she whispered with a smile.

With that the Nanny put her bag on the ground and stepped in. Bert followed. Then with three fade in and outs the bag disappeared. To someone from the outside to may have looked like they stepped into the chalk painting.

Inside the bag the Nanny went to her navigation unit. Bert looked in the mirror and noticed the soot on his face.

"So when to, ma'am" said Bert.

"That's up to you. Past or present?"

"How 'bout a place in another planet. I get enough of London when you're not in town Ma'am."

"Alrighty then... Let's see." With a some typing and some pushing of buttons their course in time and space was set. "We are going to the second largest amusement park in all of time and space. I would go to Hedgwick's but it's a favorite of the Cyberman so only a mad man would go there. Anywho better get changed."

With that the Nanny pushed Bert into one of her changing rooms filled with clothing for men from all of time and space.

"Choose something non-descript" said the Nanny.

After a couple moments the Nanny came back but Bert hadn't done anything. With a sigh she picked out an outfit out of the early 21st century, something a bit hipster and a bit ageless. She picked out a new clean pair of pants, a shirt and suspenders, topped off with a bow tie. For a moment they looked at each other.

"I do love bow ties. I find them to be quite classy. I wish more people wore them. Maybe my children will one day." said the Nanny. Bert just blushed at the Nanny's slender cut light blue dress.

"What?"

"You look nice ma'am" said Bert.

"So. Tea?" said the Nanny.

Stepping out of the bag Bert and the Nanny found themselves in a cafe in that had been abandoned. It was so empty that you could hear the rustle of the leaves and the faint sound in the background of a merry-go-round.

"This is the Wonderful Timeland. It's a wonderful place trying to mimmic different places in history. Like Epcot in Disneyland. Oh wait, that isn't your time its another, what year, hundred? I can never keep track. This is supposed to be ancient Paris, France so 2530. It's the only part that is of Earth that you would recognize and that would have tea. It should be fairly busy since I brought us in the middle of summer and it's always weather controlled in here..."

Looking around Nanny stopped and pulled her umbrella out of her bag and the parrots eyes began to glow a faint orange glow.

"What's the sonic umbrella tellin ya ma'am?" said Bert.

"It's been abandoned for while... Sorry about that. I'm getting some sort of interference. It's str -" said the Nanny but he was interrupted by a tall fantastical creature.

He was of a tall disposition wearing a prim tuxedo and holding a glowing orb in his hand attached to his face by some white piping. Instead of a normal face though his had tentacle like appendages for a nose and red eyes. This was the first time Bert had ever seen anything like this so he jumped back a bit in fright but tried to hide it from the Nanny for he was very fond of her.

"Oh and Ood. I love Oods!" said the Nanny.

"Come sit. I shall serve you" said the Ood as he

With this they sat and were served a wonderful after noon tea including many cakes and loads of tea. The whole time the Nanny was distracted. As Bert siped on his earl grey and told the nanny about his adventures since she had last visited him the Nanny looked into the distance and listened to the humming of her sonic umbrella.

"So when did I last leave you Bert, dearie. It's awfully hard keeping track."

"It's been a couple years but time goes by and I keep painting all the places I've been. Some get me lots of tips. Others don't."

"And has anything suspicious been happening as of late."

"Not that I know of. Why ya ask?"

"My Tardis like to bring me to trouble. Especially when children might be at risk. Which makes me wonder about here."

"Waiter. What do I owe you and also what has happened here?"

"There is nothing to pay," said the Waiter. "Can you see a Merry-go-Round?"

In the distance was a Merry-Go-Round with once brightly colored horses, mermaids, dragons and other fantastic creatures that Bert had never seen before. The Nanny and Bert jumped on two horses. The music started on it's own and the horses hoped off the spinning platform and galloped towards the rest of the park. The rode past a small rickety house and suddenly the horses stopped throwing them at a small ghostly child who stood in the open doorway of the shack.

"Maybe that's why your's here, ma'am."

"Oh that? I know what that is." The Nanny walked inside the house through the flickering ghost to a giant switch. "Just a Halloween decoration. They always confuse American holidays with the rest of the world. What doesn't make sense is where all the people?"

She turned and instead of Bert stood the Ood.

"And you know don't you?"

"I'm very sorry," the Waiter said, "but we close at seven. May I show you the way out?"

"Did you show everyone the way out?"

The Ood nodded.

"So you can have you're home back?"

The Ood nodded. The Nanny followed the Ood to a big door. She opened it and inside was Bert and her bag. There is a sign that read 'Reservation land please come to our new address'.

"This is the Way Out."

"It was very kind of you to let us visit. Sorry about missing the sign. Next time I will come a bit sooner"

"Good-bye."

The walked into the bag with the children and dropped them off at their respective planets and homes. They changed clothes and the Nanny went back to tend to the mystery of Number Seventeen and Jane and Michael.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Laughing Gas

The next nice afternoon the Nanny took Jane and Michael to her uncle called Wigg. It was a long way to Number Three, Robertson Road. The Nanny asked the kids if it would be alright if they took a small short cut and since she asked in a commanding way they agreed. For a second the children closed their eyes and the next thing they remembered they were in front of a strange door with a button instead of a pull for a door bell. The Nanny pushed it and it made a sound that wasn't quite right but almost as if it was made by a machine. The door flew open and a thin lady came out.

"How do you do. Mrs. Wigg?" said Jane.

"Mrs. Wigg!" said the thin lady. "No, thank you! I'm Miss Persimmon and am proud of it! Who are you? We aren't expecting anyone." Jane and Michael looked at each other. The Nanny pulled out a small white calling card with a gold embossing. Jane caught a quick glimpse of it and could have sworn that there was nothing printed on it but the lady looked at it and nodded as she ushered them inside.

They walked inside and up a spiral staircase. The decor was strange things where simply made and cleanly cut all decoration was gone and instead of wood there was steel. They arrive at the top of the staircase to a long alleyway that ended with an odd door mismatched with all the rest.

"Come in! And welcome!" called a loud voice.

They walked down the hallway to the big door and came into a nice large room. There was a fireplace in the corner and in the middle of the room there was a big table with four cups, bread and butter, biscuits, chocolates and a large cherry cake.

"Nice to see you," somebody said. Jane and Michael looked around but saw nobody.

"Oh, Uncle Albert - not again! II brought guests who aren't from around here" the Nanny said and looked up. Jane and Michael looked up too and saw a round, fat man in the air. Sitting and reading a newspaper.

"My dear," said Mr. Wigg, smiling down at them, "I'm very sorry, but it is my birthday." he said, looking down at Jane and Michael.

"And that's what you get when you stop observing and start taking action. Now lets see these cute little ones," said Mr. Wigg. "Now don't be alarmed. I'm a happy sort of man. I can smile and laugh at everything," said Mr. Wigg.

"But why... ?" said Jane.

"But how... ?" said Michael.

"Well it's quite simple. It my birthday and on my birthday I like to laugh all day and I become filled with Laughing Gas. Much like helium, which is at an all time shortage, I can't keep on the ground. If only I could bottle and sell it I would make a fortune. So if you please we must be very serious." Mr. Wigg said as he came down to the ground. "for if I laugh it won't be a very level visit..." Mr. Wigg began to laugh loudly. He looked so funny, like a big balloon in the air, that Jane and Michael started laughing too. They laughed. And they laughed. They tried to stop, but couldn't.

Then a funny thing happened to Jane - she felt herself growing lighter and lighter, getting filled with the air. She was confused because she has suspected that the tale that the Nanny's Uncle Al had told was one that you tell children in order to get them off your case. And though this was partially the case, since Mr. Wiggs gave a simplistic and silly answer to what he gleamed to be a silly question in the sillies of rooms, it was in fact accurate. One giggle was flint in a power room and a curious and nice feeling filled the air. Suddenly Jane jumped up in the air.

"Oh, this Laughing Gas is catching!" said Mr. Wigg.

The next moment Michael flew up as well and the three of them floated next to each other in the air.

"Nice to meet you," said Mr. Wigg to Michael. "It is kind of you to come up to me! Because I can't come down to you!" And then he and Michael looked at each other and started to laugh again.

"Well my dear niece," said Albert to the Nanny, "what about you?"

"Come up, come up!" said Michael and Jane. "Think of something funny!"

"Ah, she can come up if she wants to," said Mr. Wigg, "she can do many things."

"Well," said the Nanny "it's all very silly! But you're all up there and you can't get down, so..."

Then she put her hands down at her sides and without a laugh, without even a smile, she flew up through the air.

"Now we're all comfortable... And we can have tea," Mr. Wigg said. "But ... the table's down there and we're up here. What shall we do? We're here and it's there. It's a terrible tragedy! But oh, it's tragically funny!" And he hid his face in his hands and laughed loudly. Jane and Michael joined him.

"Well," he said, "lets think of something sad, very sad. And then we shall get down! Well, I had an aunt Emily. She was run over by a bus. Sad. Very sad. Terribly sad. Poor aunt Emily. But her umbrella was OK. And she was alright, regenerated right away so... " And he started laughing.

"Dearie, can't you do something? We want our tea," he said finally.

The Nanny looked down at the table and the next moment the table began to jump on its legs. Suddenly with all the cups and plates, it flew up and stopped next to them.

"Good girl!" said Mr. Wigg. "It is my birthday, so we will begin with the Cake!"

Then they heard a quick knock at the door. The door opened, and there stood Miss Persimmon.

"I thought, Mr. Wigg," she began, looking around the room, "you want some more hot water... Well, I never!" She saw them sitting on the air round the table. "Mr. Wigg, what with the childern?"

"But perhaps you will join us, Miss Persimmon!" said Michael.

"Will what?" said Miss Persimmon.

"Catch the Laughing Gas, as we did," said Michael.

"I hope, young man," she said, "I'll stay on my feet, oh dear - what is the matter? I can't walk, I'm going, I - oh, help, HELP!"

Miss Persimmon flew up and came to the table with the jug of hot water. Then she turned and went down again.

"I must see a doctor. I must see a doctor," she said again and again and ran away from the room.

"Could always go ahead and see my dear niece's son. The great Doctor."

"Spoilers!" said the Nanny "IT IS TIME TO GO HOME!"

Suddenly Jane and Michael and Mr. Wigg came down. That thought was the first sad thought of the afternoon!

"What a pity!" Mr. Wigg said

Without a word the Nanny marched them out of the house and took them to a door that stood in the middle of the street. For a second Jane questioned how long they had been away since the sky was dark and sunny and it was noon when they had left. The Nanny opened the door and Jane and Michael went through and they where back in their neighborhood with the sun still out as if it was just past one. There was a bus waiting for them and they bordered and took it the rest of the way home. They were very quiet all the way. Then Michael said to Mary Poppins:

"How often does your Uncle get like that?"

"Like what?" said the Nanny sharply.

"Laughing and going up in the air."

"Up in the air?" The Nanny's voice was angry. "What an idea! He is not a balloon!"

"But he did!" said Michael. "We saw him."

"What? My Uncle is a gentleman!"

"And..." Jane started ready to ask all the questions she had about where and possible when they had just been but the Nanny squashed it with a look.

"I will not take you anywhere if you make such accusations."

Michael and Jane said nothing.

C


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Next door lived a little lady with a little dog in the biggest house on the block. All day you could hear her Miss Lark calling to Andrew.

"Andrew, where are you?" or

"Andrew, put on your coat!" or

"Andrew, come to Mother!"

For a long while the children of 17 Cherry Lane thought that she was talking to her child and worried about him since he never came out to play.

One day, after Miss Lark had left the house, they went over to investigate. Jane climbed over the fence with Micheal following. But upon getting to the window to sneak a peek inside and check in on the oft so hear of Andrew their Nanny appeared from no where and stole all the fun.

"What are you doing?" said the Nanny.

"Looking for Andrew" Micheal said before Jane could put her hand over his mouth.

"Why so ever would you look for Andrew. I am sure he is very safe."

"All alone by himself"

"Well he can't get into too much trouble by himself" said the Nanny. With a flick oh the sonic umbrella a window creaked open and the kids could see a small dog sitting on a fluffy pillow with toys surrounding him wearing a little coat and a little hat. The two kids looks at each other and laughed.

"He looks so stupid!" said Micheal.

"He is not stupid," said the Nanny as she closed the window. They all walked back to their house in silence. From then on this kids saw Andrew in the park walking with Miss Lark and tried their very hardest no to partake in the ridicule that he got from humans and dogs alike. And ever so often they would see Andrew playing in the backyard looking for some other dog to talk to and howling into the wind.

Later that week Jane and Michael went on a walk in the park with the Nanny and saw Andrew, all alone, in the park. Andrew hardly ever let out and when he was it was at home in the backyard or in the arms of Miss. Lark. This day he was running very fast all by himself and looked very serious. He came straight up to the Nanny and sat down.

"Yap-yap!" said Andrew very quickly.

"Second house on the left," said the Nanny.

"Yap?" said Andrew.

"No - no garden."

Andrew barked again.

"I'm not sure," said the Nanny. "He usually goes home at tea-time."

And Andrew ran away.

"What was he saying?" Jane and Michael asked together.

"Nothing special!"

"I think he asked you where somebody lived..." Michael began.

"Well, why are you asking me then? I'm not a dictionary."

They continued their walk as usual but when they were near their house, they heard Miss Lark's loud cries. "Oh Andrew! Where are you?" she cried again and again.

Then she saw him. Andrew was coming to her and near him was walking a big brown dog.

"Oh, you are OK!" said Miss Lark. "But that terrible dog! Shoo! Shoo! Go home!"

But the dog didn't go.

"Go away! Go home!" said Miss Lark. "And you, Andrew, come in the house! You mustn't go for a walk without me and without your coat."

Andrew barked but did not go.

"What's the matter? Come in!" said Miss Lark.

Andrew barked again.

"He says," said the Nanny, "that he's not coming in."

Miss Lark looked at her in surprise. "How do you know what my dog says?"

The Nanny took out a wallet from her bag that has an identification card and Miss lark shoot her head in approval.

Andrew barked again.

"He won't," said the Nanny. "He will go home only with his friend."

"No!" said Miss Lark angrily. "That terrible street dog will never come into my garden."

Andrew barked three or four times.

"And he will go away..."

"Oh, Andrew, you can't!" Miss Lark was crying.

Andrew barked and the two dogs got up.

"Oh, he is going away!" Miss Lark was going to cry. "Very well, Andrew. This dog can stay. But he will sleep in the garden."

"He says, madam, that that his friend must sleep in the room. Or he will go and sleep in the garden with his friend," said the Nanny.

Andrew got up and was ready to go.

"Oh, Andrew!" cried Miss Lark. "Very well, he will sleep in the room."

Andrew barked again.

Andrew barked to his friend "Come on!" and they went into the house.

"He isn't stupid, you see," said Jane.

"No," said Michael. "But how can out nanny.. ?"

"I don't know," said Jane. "And she'll never, never, tell us."


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**The dancing cow**

One day Jane was in bed. She was very ill. Michael sat next to the window.

"Shall I sit at the window and tell you what is happening outside?"

"Yes, please," said Jane.

"Wow!"

"What is it?" said Jane.

"There's a cow," said Michael. "A read haired cow with glasses on and a hat. How funny is that."

"Call the Nanny have her have a look!"

The Nanny heard her and she came into the room.

"It's not funny at all,' she said. "I know that cow. My mother new her. She was her Nanny, well more of a sitter really. She is from a planet far far away where there is a field of beautiful yellow flowers and the sky is green but always sunny with little white clouds in the sky and it only rains when its hot and it would be nice to have a bit of a sprinkle. Most of the cows where like your cows, brown or red. This little red cow had a baby cow and every night she told her to think happy thoughts and have happy dreams. But one night the cow was woken by her daughter dancing without stop."

'What a strange thing!' said the little Red Cow. 'I don't like dancing, but now I am dancing and I like it.'

At last she got tired and decided to stop. But, to her great surprise, she could not stop dancing. She went dancing all the night. She asked her mom for help but even she couldn't help. She asked for a doctor but he couldn't help. And at the end of a week dancing she was very, very, very worried.

'I must go and see the King but he couldn't help. Then my mother came in and I took a good look and I notices in her little hat there was a little star. A fallen star. But the star didn't come off. So I referenced my books and the only one I could find was 'The Cow Jumped Over the Moon'.

'Try that,' my Mother said.

'Try what?' said the little Red Cow.

'Try to jump over the Moon. I think it will help.'

'Me?' the little Red Cow was very surprised. 'I am a serious animal. Jumping is not good for a lady.'

'Madam,' my mother said, 'do you want to go on dancing? Do you like to feel hungry and sleepy?'

The Red Cow thought of the sweet yellow flowers and soft grass. And she said, 'I'll try it.'

And they went to the garden.

'Now,'

That moment the Red Cow jumped and flew up into the sky. She looked down. She went higher and higher through the dark sky. The stars were dancing around her like great golden plates. Then she closed her eyes because the moonlight was very bright and cold. Suddenly the star fell off with a great noise.

Next moment the Red Cow came down on the Earth again. To her great surprise she was in her green field. And she stopped dancing!

She and her mother had a lovely dinner of soft grass and sweet yellow flowers. And she began to live her usual life. At first she enjoyed it very much. She was glad to eat her breakfast without dancing. She lay down in the grass and slept peacefully at night. But she missed the star. And everynight she looked up after it hoping to get another star and to feel the joy of dancing.

''My dear!' my Mother said to her. 'You know, millions of stars fall out of the sky every night! But they fall in different places. You have to look but you'll find one one day."

'So I'll go and look for one...' the Red Cow began, and a happy look came into her eyes."

Mary Poppins paused.

"So she must have blown in on an eastern wind like me. Looking for her start. So don't make fun of her.

"Yes," said Michael,"she is looking for her star."

"But that means..." said Jane but she was very ill and fell asleep.

The next day Jane woke but neither the Nanny or Michael remembered that story. But Jane did.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**Bad Tuesday**

Sometimes you wake up with a funny feeling. One morning Michael woke up with a funny feeling. The Nanny came in to wake him up and he rolled over and went back to bed. She tried again and all she got was a question from the obstinate boy curled up in his blankets.

"What day is it today?" he asked.

"Tuesday," said the Nanny. "Now get up and take a shower!"

He didn't. The funny feeling got stronger.

"I won't," he said slowly rolling over and staying in bed. Eventually he got out of bed but he never took a shower and he had missed breakfast and nothing went right for him. He did the most terrible things. He felt very pleased and glad!

"You are ill," said his Mother looking at the Nanny, "you will have some medicine!"

"I'm not ill," said Michael. "I just don't want to be good."

Suddenly the Nanny took him by the shoulder, looked him square in the eye and said to him, "You got out of bed the wrong side this morning, didn't you?."

"I didn't," said Michael. "There is no wrong side to my bed."

"Every bed has a right and a wrong side," explained the Nanny.

"Not mine - it's next to the wall!"

"Then both sides were wrong this morning! Now, sir, let's go for a walk."

When they were in the park and the Nanny took out her umbrella that glowed and pointed it up and down Micheal. Instead of standing still like a good boy he got very upset and hit the umbrella hard.

"Something is wrong with Micheal," the Nanny whispered to Jane, "He isn't himself and he may be dangerous."

"Whatever to you mean?" said Jane.

"Well most days we get up and everything is fine but sometimes you get in a grouchy mood and the only side of bed is the wrong side. Ancient race really that feeds off that energy but unfortunately they magnify it. It's best if you can warn me because all sorts of bedlam can happen if that happens since I have a bag full of wonderful and not so wonderful things and some times things sneak out that are attracted to people from the wrong side."

While the Nanny was off explaining things a bit beyond any humans comprehension let alone a young girl in the victorian time Micheal in his wrong side of the bed mood brought out a small golden compass that glowed ever so slightly and if you listened really hard you could hear a whisper faintly asking to be opened.

"What is it, Michael?" Jane asked.

"I won't tell you!" said Michael.

"What is it for?" asked Jane. The Nanny went to take the little box from Michael's hand but before she could Micheal pointed the compass to the North and shouted.

"North!"

Suddenly it got very cold, and the wind was very strong! All around them there was a lot of ice and snow.

"Not what has possesed you to take us here?" said the Nanny.

"Oh!" cried Jane. "Where are we? "

The next moment a Polar Bear jumped out. He was standing on his legs.

"Welcome to the North Pole! You are very cold, aren't you?" the Bear asked in a kind voice. "That's because you need something to eat. What would you like? Fish?"

The kind bear took the fish from his mouth and tossed it over to Micheal who caught it without a blink.

"I'm afraid we can't stay. We're on our way round the world. South!" The Nanny said as she took the fish and the compass out of Micheals handt.

The next moment the air got soft and warm. The children were in a noisy green jungle.

"Welcome!" said a large Parrot. "Oh hello there Nanny. My wife is out but she told me next time to say hello."

"We can't stay. But I am ever so glade to see the rainforest doing so well, East!" said the Nanny.

Again the world went round and round and now they were among bamboos. A big black animal with white spots was sleeping on the ground. It was a Panda in its own home and not in a Zoo!

The Panda opened one black eye. "Oh, it's you, my dear girl," he said sleepily. "Well, I'll make a home for you all in a moment."

"We are not going to stay," the Nanny said. "We're taking a little trip round the world."

"Isn't it strange? Going round the world when you could stay here with me."

" I would love to. Keep well and have many long years my friend. West!"

Hills and lakes, mountains and forests went round and round. This time they were on long white seashore. And before them there was a large black and grey Dolphin with her baby.

"Nanny, you're just in time for an evening swim. What are you doing here?"

"Just going round the world, Home."

And in an instand they where back in the park.

"Now that was fun." said the Nanny.

"Round the world and back in a minute - what a wonderful box!" said Jane.

"It's a compass. And it's mine," said Michael. "Give it to me!"

"My compass," said the Nanny and put it into her bag.

He looked at her very angrily. The strange feeling inside him grew worse, and in the evening he grew very naughty. He kicked the Twins and pulled Jane's hair.

"And that," said the Nanny, "is the end. Off to bed. I will be there in a minute."

Michael was naughty and hated everybody. He got into bed without cleaning his teeth! Suddenly he saw the compass on the table and had an idea.

"I'll take the compass and go round the world. And they will never see me again!" He got up, took the compass in his hand. The Nanny came in just that instant.

"Now the question is who is with you Micheal and why does it want my compass."

"Nothing is with me. Whatever do you mean?" said Micheal with a peculiar smile.

"Something has been in this house a long time calling me all the way from where I am from. Something that got rid of all your other nanny. Is this it?"

Again she brought out her umbrella but she just looked perplexed.

"You are reading as human." said the Nanny and then she had a brilliant idea. "How are you feeling Micheal?"

"None of your business!"

"Is there anything you wouldn't like to have. What do you hate the most."

"I hate you! I hate your bag and your screwdriver. I want you to leave me and my people alone."

"Well I can't do that when you are attached to the children I care for. When you affect children I have to take part even if that breaks my oath. I can't take care of my own child so I am not having anyone hurting these"

"Go away. GO AWAY!" Micheal said as his eyes and hands began to glow.

"I will. If you eat your vegtables"

"Fine."

"I meant if you take your medicine."

"Fine."

"I meant if you have a warm cut of chocolate milk."

"Never! Never!"

With that the Nanny called in a low voice. "Jane..."

And Jane came in slowly all dressed for bed and perfectly well behaved.

"You brother needs some hot coco and I can't prepare it for him right now can you do me a bit of a favor and make it for me in a jiff. Now thats a good girl."

In a moment Jane came back up with that hot coco and they gave it to Micheal who refused utterly but as any child can tell you there is only so much you can protest to hot coco and her started drinking the milk very slowly. How comfortable his bed was! How warm it was! How happy he was to be at home! He didn't even notice the orange ooze coming out from his ears and the Nanny diligently collecting it and putting it in her bag. Jane did though.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN

**The bird woman**

"Which hat do you like best?" the Nanny asked as Jane. Jane looked over to see a hate with some blue lace and pink roses.

"What is the other one?"

In no time the flowers changed to daisies or that's what Jane would have sworn happen though the Nanny protested that she changed the hat.

"What does it matter as long as we get going! We need to get there before she goes!" said Micheal.

It was rumored that the bird lady was going to come this week to St, Paul's because she had heard that it had been constructed by a man with a birds name and the bird lady loved birds. It had in fact been built by a man named Sir Christopher Wren so she at least was not mistaken.

The bird lady was known for carrying bags of bread crumbs and selling them for a tuppence. She would sing "Feed the birds, tuppence a bag" as pigeons followed her and ate the breadcrumbs. Birds flew all over the lady and she loved it. Birds from head to toe and perched on shoulders and hands. The Nanny didn't like pigeons. Didn't trust them but she brought the children regardless instructing them to be real good cause she may have to investigate.

"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag!" said the Bird Woman, and she put a bag of crumbs into his hand.

"Why do the birds follow you?" the Nanny asked but Michael and Jane knew better. The bird woman never said anything else.

"Feed the birds, tuppence a bag!" said the Bird Woman

The Nanny gave a tuppence to Michael who gave it over to the lady. Just she the exchange happened the Nanny whipped out her sonic umbrella and shined its light right in Bird lady's eye.

"Hm" said the Nanny.

Micheal took the bird seed and threw it over the ground. The pigeons flew eating to their fill and then flying up in circles or on to the Bird Lady's hat.

"Why did you say hm?" asked Jane.

"Oh nothing"

When Michael was done the turned to go and the Nanny looked back and winked.

"What happens when everyone goes home?" Michael asked to Jane who had told her version before.

"Well all the birds come from all over St. Paul's or where ever she is and they eat all the crumbs left from the day then they have a bath and they pick up the Bird Lady and fly off with her to the next location."

"And it's true, right?"

"Close. You forgot that she is also made up from birds. Fancy masks the devils have on but you can't trick someone as old as me!" said the Nanny.

"Don't make fun of Jane. I think her version is great."

But Jane knew when the Nanny was talking sarcastically and this time she wasn't.


End file.
